lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1474
Report #1474 Skillset: Skill: NexusInspire Org: Cantors Status: Completed May 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3ish- +5/13 to vitals/regen. Problem: With the overhaul conversion to the new stat/buff system, Nexus Inspire (bard nexus discretionary) is now no longer worth the power cost, and provides a negligible benefit when cast, being changed from 15% to 1/8. It costs 400 power, lasting one ingame day, and in keeping with this - this report aims to allow it to fulfil a particular niche in raid defense, by replacing the current effect with one of the following: 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Channel the effect of the Greater and Lesser Song guards across the affected territory on a timer (much like distort currently shakes prismatic and burrow, or ripple/liverforest), causing any flyers or intrepid tree-climbers to be pulled forcefully back to ground elevation, stunning them upon impact. This would ignore the effects of levitation. Alternatively, have this trigger upon room movement and cause anyone attempting to move in a cardinal direction to be pulled to ground elevation and stunned (much like how the current imbued Song guards work). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cause enemies of the organization to experience a much accelerated gain of astral style insanity while within the affected territory. Possibly also consider allowing it to accelerate the loss of insanity for organization members, to allow for potential counterbalance. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Provide members of the casting organization +13/13 vital and regeneration bonuses while within the affected territory. Player Comments: ---on 5/11 @ 19:42 writes: No to solution 1, with liveforest/flux etc, I don't believe that's necessary. Solution 3 is fine, if it's toned down, I'd be okay with 3/13 or that range of vitals/regen boost. 13 so it's always beneficial unless you're already at that 13 cap. 13/13 vitals and regen is really too much. 12400 vitals + 26% regen ticks are really high. Solution 2 is also fine, though I forsee it being used more to lower insanity after hunts than useful in raids. ---on 5/11 @ 22:23 writes: I like solution 2, for regen -only-. It seems like it could be neat and useful as a defensive ability. Giving everyone 13/13 vitals is too much though. ---on 5/12 @ 00:02 writes: Solution 2, but for the the increased insanity generation for enemies only, or solution 3, for regeneration. I don't see any real connection between increased insanity healing and what should be a defensive power. It'll just be (ab)used after long astral hunts, as Synkarin suggests. ---on 5/12 @ 00:09 writes: I mean solution 3 in my comment, obviously! ---on 5/13 @ 01:48 writes: I'm actually fine with all three solutions, though option 1 does seem like it might be a little overkill when paired with the other discretionaries. I actually prefer the insanity healing portion of solution 2 more than the insanity bulding (for enemies) portion, because of how long it takes to recover insanity, and for a 400 power discretionary, using it to heal up astral bashing downtime is not a bad idea, really. Is there a pressing need for it? Nope, but it's a new way of using org power that doesn't affect the raiding vs discretionary, stifling combat vs preventing griefing debate. I'd be willing to vote for option 2 to be explicitly changing Inspiration to an insanity recovery tool, if it's suggested. Alternatively, if we MUST have a combat discretionary that doesn't affect insanity recovery, changing the insanity healing portion to a aff or health healing tic would be a good alternative. Agree with Xenthos on solution 3: a 3/13 buff to all vitals and/or all regen would be a good enough buff. Alternatively, you could just make it give 3/13 to everything on BODYSCAN (resists, buffs, bal/eq etc). That would be pretty sweet and well worth 400p. ---on 5/14 @ 12:36 writes: I support Solution 2 on this. Three if toned down significantly. ---on 5/15 @ 00:09 writes: I will mention that Inspire used to be a 15% gain that stacked on top of everything else, which is the reason I have listed such high numbers for Sol 3. As it would then be within the buff system it would no longer benefit extremely artifacted players as much (though my assumption was that not everyone will be capped from both vitals and regen) while applying full effect to the younger members of an organization allowing a more even defensive playing field, as well as making it more 'worth using' compared to effects such as say liveforest/flux/distort. ---on 5/15 @ 11:17 writes: Solution 3. It should be significant else it'll never be used considering the power cost, unless the org has a construct up. No to more insanity. I'm also not particularly enthused by Solution 1. ---on 5/21 @ 03:50 writes: Inspire is hilariously bad in the new overhaul. Any fix is ok. I'd even be willing to give bal/eq bonuses instead of vitals if people are worried about that. It's a home plane, why wouldn't Inspire be powerful? I'd rather make Inspire really strong and delete Ripple/Liveforest all together (and Flux if Elemental planes were important). ---on 5/22 @ 17:08 writes: I agree with Synkarin here, I'm for solution 3 but I think 13/13 is a bit too much. I'd be okay with something like 5/13 so that folks would have to have some of their own buffs to reach the cap.